


Seeing the Sun Rise After a Stormy Night

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [51]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Phil is gooey inside, Clint's thinks all Doms are jerks, Dom/sub, I don't know why I titled the fic this, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, and makes Clint gooey inside, dom!Phil, idek, maybe i felt sappy, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil - Dom/Sub Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Sun Rise After a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: so i guess it didn't send, so I'll just send you the copied post text, i'm sorry it's kinda long but if you could write something based off that, I'd love you 5ever. (I already do but shh). D/s AU where the typical is really intense, hardcore play, and Clint as a sub has made his peace with that, even though he hates pain and most of the bondage stuff makes him feel trapped in a bad way, because he loveloveloves the aftercare. Being held and petted and cuddled and told he did well, that’s what he’s down for, but the only way he’s ever been able to get that is by suffering through all the rest first, which has led to a really unhealthy personal reward system in his life.But then he gets with Phil, who’s an atypical Dom all about the sensation play and body worship and spoiling his sub. And Clint’s loving it, all the fluff and nice, but he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop because damn, Phil must be buttering him up for something wicked intense. And when nothing comes, he starts acting out because of previously-stated unhealthy reward system. He’s getting all the rewards, but hasn’t had to do anything for it, and it throws him off and sends him spinning. Basically, schmoop, and Clint coming to love a lot of aspects of bondage because he is a squirmer and Phil just needs him to stay still sometimes, and them both learning to properly communicate and negotiate after they’ve gotten used to having to hide their true desires from their partners, and a little bit of subdrop thrown in there and then all the comfort and reassurance, and Phil being perfect for Clint, and Clint being perfect for Phil.

There were three types of people in the world: Doms, Subs, and neutrals. If anyone were to say who was the leader of the three, the most important, the answer would be Dom.

Doms (or dominants) were the ones who ruled the world. They were the politicians, the world leaders, the army generals, and the more ‘masculine’ things that made the world go round. The neutrals could be considered the next step on the ladder. They weren’t as easily controlled by their emotions as the doms, and certainly more calm than the subs. They had just enough in them they could be portray either side if the situation designated it. Neutrals were the doctors, the teachers, anyone who needed more calm in their lives than not.

Then there were the subs (or submissives). The lowest on the totem pole because they usually allowed Doms to walk all over them. You usually found subs in Hollywood or in some profession where they weren’t the highest up. 

The way the world ran was this: Doms all had subs, and the neutrals paired up. You consider the neutrals to be the ‘normal’ couples in other worlds, while the dom/sub couples were something a little different. 

In each dom/sub couple, the norm for them was hardcore play. Nobody knew why that was the norm, but some neutral historians have theorized it came from the early 1300s, when the first dom/sub pair came about. At that time, this type of play was the only form that they could think of (and considering the time period, no one would be shocked to find this the case). 

Most subs enjoy the hardcore play. Revel in the pain and then the aftercare, just as the Doms enjoy inflicting it and then making it all better. 

Enter one Clint Barton. 

One of two subs to ever enter S.H.I.E.L.D. history (the other being Peggy Carter, and no one would dare utter a bad word about Peggy Carter). 

Now, Clint tried to portray the image of being the typical sub male. Enjoys the pain play, let’s his ‘master’ take care of him afterwards, goes home and sleeps. 

What really happens is this: fakes enjoying the pain, _revels_ in the aftercare, and then goes home to not be able to sleep. It’s come to the point now that after someone hits Clint, he has to stop himself from dropping to his knees for some cuddles and pets because ‘he had been a good boy and taken the hit like one’.

Clint knew this was atypical, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Now enter Senior Agent Phil Coulson. 

Clint’s new dom. 

The two had been working together for 7 years, ever since Phil Coulson shot 17 year Clint Barton in the leg and dragged him into S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was 7 years of pining and groaning from all of their friends  (but mostly May, Natasha, Fury, Sitwell, and Hill) before Phil finally gained the balls to just ask the sub out. 

That was 6 months ago and Clint was still waiting for the shoe to drop. 

In the 6 months that Phil and Clint had been dating, not _once_ has Phil pulled out any of the hardcore play that Clint has known since he was 12 years old. 

No, Phil Coulson was all about _sensation.  
_

He would tie Clint down to the best post with the softest of silks, making sure there was enough give for Clint to get free if he wanted, and then he would go to work. He would blindfold Clint and torture him with pleasure and sensations, with pets and cuddles, with words and coos, until Clint was a gooey mess on the bed. 

He loved every minute of it. 

But he was waiting for the shoe to drop. 

No Dom, to dom _ever_ was all about their sub’s pleasure. No Dom was _just_ about sensation play. No Dom was all about the rewards like Phil was. No way, nuh uh. 

Phil had to be waiting for something  big to happen before he strikes. 

_Well,_ Clint thought, _I guess I’m gonna have to give him something big.  
_

 

_~_

Clint tried his hardest to make the other shoe drop.

He would pull obnoxious pranks, disobey orders, fight with other doms, but nothing that made Phil burst.

The only ‘punishment’ Clint ever received was a talking to and a time-out for 30 minutes before Phil would collect him and give him cuddle and pets. 

It was maddening ( _it was perfect_ )

He knew Phil was going to hurt him soon ( _he had never felt so loved_ )

When will the shoe drop? ( _I hope it never does_ )

 

 ~

Clint was laid out on Phil’s bed ( _their bed_ ), tied up, blind-folded, and wiggling.

“You’re like a dog with an itch. Do you ever stay still?” Phil said, amused.

“Can’t... help it... Feels good” Clint panted back

Phil chuckled and Clint felt a kiss to his cheek, “I know Clint. But now that I have you where I want you... Why in the world have you been so disobedient recently? Usually you’re just mouthy...”

_Here it was,_ Clint thought, _he’s where the shoe will drop._

“Trying to make you mad” Clint mumbled

“Why?”

“Wanted to know when the shoe would drop”

Suddenly the blind fold was taken off, and Clint was blinking up at Phil.

“Explain”

Clint looked up at Phil, “Doms aren’t a nice as you. Never as nice as you. Wanted to see when you would start with the hardcore play”

Phil’s nose wrinkled, “Hard play. Ugh. I’ve always hated the practice. I don’t like hitting my subs, I like spoiling them”

Clint looked up at Phil with wide eyes, “Wait. Really?”

Phil rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Clint, “Yes, really. If I was gonna hit you, I would have done it way before now. You should know that better than anyone. I _did_ shoot you the first time we met”

Clint smiled, “I remember... I just.... Thought you would be like all the rest”“

Phil looked down at Clint, “Do you want me to be? Because-”

“No!” Clint colored, “Sorry. Uh.. No. I never really, liked, the hard play. I would usually just take it because of the aftercare”

Phil’s face dropped, “Oh Clint. Oh my precious boy. You’ll never have to worry about that with me, do you understand? I live to please my sub”

Clint smiled and arched against the binds until Phil leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I’m beginning to see that,” Clint whispered as Phil pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
